The Hand at Midnight
by Dark-Trails
Summary: Simon and his father move to Metropolis and Oliver meets Simon on a school field trip. Simon's ability is revealed when Oliver is attacked by a Kandorian assassin and Amanda Waller finds out about Simon. Please read full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Morning

Smallville Time: Current Season

The Place: Metropolis

Warning: This story contains a relationship involving an adult and a minor. Some refer to this type of story as 'Slash'. I simply call it _love_. This story has some slightly OOC elements, and if you've ever watched 7th Heaven and Smallville, you will catch onto them immediately. This story is Rated M.

The Hand at Midnight

Summary:

Simon and his father move to Metropolis and Oliver meets Simon on a school field trip. When the two are attacked by a Kandorian assassin with all the powers of 'The Blur' Simon's special ability is revealed and a Checkmate agent witnesses this. When Amanda Waller finds out about Simon Camden and what he can do she sends out a recruitment team to fetch the boy, but, Simon is also wanted by an ancient order that resides in Metropolis and they will stop at nothing to have him also. Can Oliver and Clark keep Simon safe?

Chapter One

Morning

Simon sat at the small square kitchen table. It was used, with scratches and marks in its wooden body, mostly around the base of the legs, but a few were on the flat surface as well. Simon took a sip of his orange juice and then stood up and moved over to the kitchen window and looked out. There was traffic, people, and lots of noise. _Why did we have to come here of all places? I wanted to stay in Glen Oaks where it was quieter, where my friends are..._Simon thought to himself.

Eric walked into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet.

"Morning Simon." His dad said flatly as he opened the fridge door and poured himself a glass of milk.

Simon turned to face his dad. "Hey." He said softly. He looked his dad over. His graying hair was longer than usual and there were dark rings under his eyes.

"Doesn't look like you got much sleep again." Simon said.

Eric took a drink of his milk and then sat it down on the counter. "I got a few hours..." He said closing his eyes.

"I wish you would get a few more." Simon added.

"Simon, don't start with me." Eric said taking another drink.

"Dad-"

"I _said_, don't start." Eric stared at his son.

Simon stepped over to the wooden table and reached into his backpack and pulled out a paper. He held it over to his dad without saying anything.

"What's that?" Eric asked looking at it.

"Our class is going on a field trip today."

"Where?"

"Queen Industries. We are going to take a tour of the building."

Eric took the paper and read over it. "Maybe you can go work there too, bills don't pay themselves."

Simon shifted, his dad knew that Simon hated hearing about getting a job.

"Its not like I haven't been trying, dad." Simon said as he crossed his arms.

Eric finished signing the paper and handed it back to Simon, "Try harder."

"No one's hiring!" Simon yelled uncrossing his arms.

"I'm sure someone has a job for you somewhere. Your fourteen now for God's sake. Food isn't cheap, Simon, especially they way you eat. Do you think I just have money falling out my pockets to pay for your eating habits?"

"Maybe if I had an actual meal to eat instead of a belognia sandwich and some chips every night I might stay full longer."

"Well your mother isn't here to cook for you anymore Simon! If you want a meal cook it yourself, with YOUR money!" Eric yelled back.

Simon turned to his backpack and thrust the permission paper into it. His hands were shaking as he zipped it up and his eye sight was blurring because of the water in his eyes. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Eric sighed and then threw the glass of milk against the refrigerator. Glass and milk went everywhere.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

Eric went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. He looked at the deep lines cutting into his face. Ashen gray rings circled his eyes. His beard was becoming fuller and fuller with each passing day. He was no longer the clean cut pastor of Glen Oak Community Church. That seemed like ages ago to him now. _What have I become?_

Eric finished getting ready for work and scribbled a note saying to wipe down the fridge along with sweep and mop the kitchen floor.

Eric placed the note on the kitchen table and then left to his new job.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bus Ride

Chapter 2

The Bus Ride

The school bus ride to Star City was an hour long. But the energy of the 8th graders was still high. They were mostly talking with each other about a all kinds different of topics. The jock heads were talking about football, the geeks were talking about World of Warcraft, or some other rpg, the goths were talking about Type O Negative's concert last Saturday night and what a hotty Peter Steele was. Simon was in the middle section, kind of in between the geeks and the goths, but conversing with neither. He was sitting next to the window staring out. The boy next to him, who always seemed to follow Simon around, was Jeremy. He was like Simon in that he didn't really belong to any of the cliques. He was kinda geeky with all his talk about games, psp titles and so forth, but he dressed like he was from a family who did pretty good for themselves. Jeremy was generally quiet unless spoken too.

Simon sighed looking around. He felt so out of place. He glanced at Jeremy who was just staring off into space, he figured Jeremy must feel the same way so he decided to talk with him.

"Jeremy, did you get that new psp game you were wanting?" Simon asked.

Jeremy looked over at Simon. "Nah, my parents wouldn't buy it for me, they said I have enough games." He frowned.

"You have more games than Toys R Us." Simon laughed.

Jeremy smiled. "I don't have _that _many."

Simon shook his head and looked back outside. He they were finally exiting off of the highway and entering Star City.

"So uhm, Simon, you want to come over after school and play Halo on my xbox?" Jeremy asked.

Simon shrugged and then turned to Jeremy. "I need to get a job. Know where I can get one?"

"A job? I don't think that's legal until your fifteen or sixteen."

"I have to find something that pays." Simon said looking back out the window.

"So you want to?" Jeremy asked again.

"Want to what?" Simon asked looking back at Jeremy.

"Come over after school."

"Sure. I can eat over at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, my mom likes you." Jeremy smiled.

"Cool." Simon said as he watched the sky scrapers go by outside the opposite windows.

Jeremy stared at Simon for a moment through his thin glasses. Simon glanced down at Jeremy.

"_What are you thinking about, Jeremy?" _Simon pressed his thoughts against Jeremy's.

Jeremy's eyes widened. "What?" He said quietly.

"_Let me see through your mind's eye Jeremy..._" Simon's eye's became focused on Jeremy's face.

Jeremy's head twitched as Simon pushed his way in. His eyes squinted as Simon's thoughts flowed deep into Jeremy's brain. _There were images of video games, a bag of cheetos in his lap, star wars movies, a bedroom door, a strange man was talking on his bed, Jeremy was fighting outside the middle school, conversations with teachers. _

Jeremy whimpered. Blood was beginning to run out of his left nostril. Simon didn't notice, he was to far into Jeremy's head. _Mom and dad at the kitchen table, they are saying something about the fighting, Jeremy is talking back, his dad puts him over the kitchen table and spanks him. Jeremy is crying. Its after school, the man with Jeremy is in his bed now, naked, he was touching Jeremy in peculiar ways. The lights are out in his bedroom, moonlight, he's squeezing a pillow is in his hands, he's crying again. _

"Get out!" Jeremy screamed holding his head as he turned away trembling. "Get out!"

Simon stopped, and stared at Jeremy, shocked at what he had just seen. His own eyes were reddened and he was sweating. Everyone was staring now. Mr. Daniels came over to them. "What's going on over hear?" He asked in a firm voice.

Simon looked up at Mr. Daniels. "N-nothing."

Mr. Daniels gave Simon skeptical look. "Well Jeremy? Are you alright?"

Jeremy kept his face hidden behind the seat and covered with both his hands. He nodded with a sniffle.

Mr. Daniels arched his brow and glared at Simon. "I wouldn't advise you bullying others around, it will get your butt in trouble."

"Yes sir." Simon said as he looked down.

The bus driver got on the mic and spoke, "Alright everyone, we have arrived at Queen Industries and remember, stay together, and behave yourselves."

Mr. Daniels walked away towards the front of the bus. Simon looked back up at Jeremy who was wiping at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." Simon said softly.

Jeremy didn't say anything. He just scooted towards the edge of the seat and got up when everyone began to pile out. Simon sat there a minute after everyone had left thinking about what he had just seen.


End file.
